Conventional woven material or fabric is used in a plurality of applications or industries. For example, woven material is used in clothing/apparel (e.g., shirts, pants, skirts, etc.), in fashion accessories (e.g., bracelets, watch bands, necklaces, etc.), in electronics (e.g., woven conductive layers, protective outer sheaths for optical fiber cables), and other various industrial applications (e.g., rope, tape, protective gear, household/kitchenware, and so on). Due to the many uses and applications, conventional woven material is manufactured using specific material and/or manufactured to include specific physical properties. For example, where the woven material is used to form a bracelet or necklace, it may be desired that the woven material be flexible to contour around the surface in which the woven material is worn (e.g., wrist, neck) and be durable, flexible and/or capable of withstanding typical wear/treatment of a bracelet or necklace.
However, conventional woven material may be difficult to process and/or maintain a desired appearance while processing. For example, when pressing or melting conventional woven material, the material may expand, become discolored, and/or lose its uniform shape and appearance. From a visual and cosmetic viewpoint, this may be less than desirable when the conventional woven material is being utilized as a fashion accessory.
In addition, because of the construction and/or weave pattern, conventional woven material may be substantially stiff and/or immovable. Additionally, the conventional construction and/or weave pattern of the woven material may make accessing interior portions or layers of the woven material difficult, as thread of the woven material is woven tightly to avoid coming undone (e.g., unwoven). These shortcomings of conventional woven material make it difficult to utilize the woven material in applications that require frequent flexing of the woven material and/or where an additional component may need to be positioned through and/or secured within the woven material.